mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Troyl/Day 9 of blogging, and my first ever mask review
Hello blog readers of earth and beyond, now I know what your thinking when you saw the title. "oh, he must've gotten the mask of time already" but your wrong! Today ill be warming up up until I get the mask of time. To warm up ill be reviewing other masks in my collection, but have no fear, ill still have a regular good old bionicle review too. So let the reviews begin! Begin I say!!!! Today for the Bionicle review ill be reviewing Bionicle Glatorian Gresh. Building it: I can't say anything about building him except how boring it looked, I let my little brother build him and it looked boring all of how he was built. Design: Designs fairly good, I especially like the mask. I probably like the mask so much because of how there's different shades of green mixed together. The weapon has great MOC potential and if your a MOCer then go get gresh because he has so many spikes and good MOCing pieces. I don't really care for the rest of gresh besides the pieces for MOCing. Playability: For a poorly designed set and seemingly bad building experience he has great playability! It's fun to go shooting other guys with the thornax launcher. The green clashes well with other sets that you might be playing with. So he has good playability. Posability: Blah, nothing to say about posing him really. He isn't that bad when you pose him fighting another guy though. Well now it's time for my blogs first ever mask review, this mask i'm going to be reviewing is my 2nd favorite mask ever. There is one thing though, i'm going to call the mask by it's actual bionicle name, not by the regular name. This is how i'm going to make a contest out of it, if you know what mask it is i'm talking about then tell me in the comments. The 5th person that comments if they say the correct name of what the mask is will win 5 clicks. So get researching people!!! Design: Kanohi Kraahkan is a beatifully designed mask, with a perfect dark color and designs all over it I knew I just had to get it back when it was sold with a set. I like about it the nice sharp angles on this mask and how they all go together so well. When I learned that the mask is double sided that got my attention even more. How the large eye holes on the mask are shapped is probably the best part of this mask. Let me start at the back of the mask and move forward, in which ill try and cover every detail. In the back there are 3 holes on each side of this double sided part of the face, which go right outside of where the mask indents and has 3 "teeth" that're pronged in all different directions facing eachother. Then you have the beginning of the side decorations, and the eye holes. Unlike the other holes on this mask the eye holes have smooth edges and are beatifully molded. Now moving to the bottom of the side of the main face of the mask are two things that come out and curve up, these are AMAZING in the design. Going back on top you have three holes with each one moving towards the front of the mask becoming a little smaller. Finally at the masks "nose" you have three indents on each side of a small jotting out bar. The indents are smooth and wonderful. W Thank you for reading my first ever mask review, and remember. If your the 5th commenter that happens to say what the mask is then you win 5 clicks. No double commenting if your a person who is just commenting up until your the 5th commenter. All double comments will be hidden and not counted. Until next time, Tally Ho!!! 15:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Blog posts